


Oh Brave Ser Knight

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Public Display of Affection, Roleplay, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Adaar in all her mercenary days clung on to the fantasies of being a knight in shining armour and rescuing her princess from the tower. And maybe Sera was willing to facilitate this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brave Ser Knight

“Fair maiden, fair maiden!” Adaar cried. “Let down your hair!”

She was standing, and yelling, outside what she _hoped_ were the latticed windows of Sera’s room in the Herald’s Rest. Spatial awareness wasn’t her forte that way, even if she had run up to Sera’s room and back down again to double check that the view matched where she was planning to stand. Still, the window didn’t immediately open, and there was a moment where all she heard was the hard beat of her own heart inside her chest. It would be mortifying to have got it wrong again, it led to enough confusing conversations with Cole last time.

Thankfully, the window swung open, and Sera leaned so far out of it that it looked like she was about to topple out and fall straight to the ground below.

“You what, mate?” Sera was laughing at her, but Adaar was nothing if not earnest, and refused to be put off.

“Your braided hair, fair maiden! So that I may climb your golden rope to the tower and rescue you from this prison!” she continued, enunciating the way she had heard the Orlesian announcers do it. Her chest was probably three times the size of Sera’s (she’d tried to measure it once, in “handfuls”, but they got distracted before they were able to make any scientifically conclusive results), so she had a pretty significant volume advantage on the elf… and everything else in Skyhold. That was to say, her voice carried. Little curious peeping faces were appearing at the lower tavern windows, but at least nobody interrupted them.

“Oh, yeah!” Sera said. She scrambled into a sitting position on the windowsill and quickly fumbled together a braid from one of the longer bits of her fringe. “This’ll do you, right?” she asked, holding out the few inches of braid and flipping the end of it between her fingers. She raised (and then waggled) her eyebrows when Adaar failed to respond.

A moment’s shared eye contact, and Adaar nearly lost her composure. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the bubble of laughter rising inside her, and carried on. “The rope, Sera,” she said, cupping one hand against the side of her face and leaning into the gesture, the perfect pantomime aside.

“OH, you BRAVE SER KNIGHT,” Sera yelled, suddenly taking up the part as she leaned back from the window and grabbed the conveniently placed here’s-one-we-made-earlier rope. She flung it out, and it soared fluidly through the air before landing at Adaar’s feet. There was a solid sounding _thump_ , as it first hit the ground, and then another similar _thump_ very shortly after, as the end of the rope finished its journey. No part of it stayed in Sera’s ‘tower’.

“Dearest maiden!” Adaar improvised. “Our plan has been cruelly foiled! Your braid, sabotaged! However shall I save you now?” She stood back a little and appraised the building in front of her. It would be an easier climb than the cliffs in the Forbidden Oasis, but that didn’t really say much. At all. She got close to the wall and began groping around for something to grip onto, but before she could get a leg up, a third _thump_ landed behind her.

She turned. “Sera?” she asked. She was too bewildered to remember her acting voice.

“Yeah? What?” Sera replied, as she got to her feet and nonchalantly brushed dirt off her knees.

“Did you just… jump? Out the window?” 

“Well, yeah? ‘Snot like I’m heavy,” she pointed out. She stood there a little defensively while the cogs turned in Adaar’s head.

No, that definitely did not make sense. However, shows must go on.

In one swift movement, Adaar swept out Sera’s feet from under her and scooped her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. Sera let out a startled yell of surprise that turned into a laugh when she realised where she was.

“I have saved you, fair maiden!” Adaar said, booming out to the skies once more, with Sera’s face only inches from hers. 

“OH, you BRAVE SER KNIGHT,” Sera agreed, grinning. “Now you carry me over the threshold, right?”

“Right,” Adaar said, taking it in her stride. “Which… threshold would that be? Fair maiden,” she added quickly.

“Well,” Sera said, and she scrunched up her face and wiggled her nose around a little in thought. It was so cute that Adaar lifted her up a little higher to place a little kiss on that nose. “I’ve got a pretty nice tower,” she concluded, looking up at the window she had just leapt out of.

“No dragons?” Adaar asked.

“Nope!” Sera replied. “Onwards, ser knight!” and she flung one arm in the air to point the way before dissolving into cackles.

Adaar headed to the door of the Herald’s Rest, entering the building arse-first, with no hands free to open the door with. The patrons cheered and clapped at the conclusion of the display they’d been watching through the windows, but the two paid them no heed as Adaar carried Sera up the stairs as fast as she could. She stumbled as she reached the door and threw Sera onto the bed with as much gentleness as she could manage before saving the fall by landing on the bed herself, one slightly _thunk_ ed knee aside.

She was, by no design of her own, straddling Sera.

“So. Knights and princesses, yeah?” Sera said from underneath her.

“Yeah,” Adaar agreed, a little breathless.

“Your gracious ladybits,” Sera invited, pulling Adaar closer to her by her shoulders.

She did not need to be asked twice to go in for the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently roleplay with me is a theme that is not at all sexy, ever. I am okay with this.
> 
> This Adaar did not really exist before I started writing this fic, but somewhere along the way I came up with the idea that she has a really straight face for bullshitting, and Sera likes to try and break it. Poor Adaar probably has a very sore lip from trying to bite the laughter back so often.
> 
> I hope you liked this! Let me know, maybe, and maybe also find me on tumblr as kalebtrevelyan, where I continue to be super gay.
> 
> (Also, very important author's note: through NO FAULT OF MY OWN, there are two bugs on the screen. I think one of them is a mosquito. Blame any misplaced punctuation on them, and the fact that I'm publishing this at 3am.)
> 
> ((I think the other one is a moth. Why are there moths around in July.))


End file.
